


In Which They Come Back

by zeerogue



Series: My Brother's Boyfriend is a Monster [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanHun, It's just a oneshot, SeYeol, originally a birthday present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: After two years, Sehun finally gets to see the brother that gave up everything for happiness with the only boy Sehun had ever considered a friend. But it's not only seeing his beloved brother that makes Sehun sweat, but seeing Chanyeol, his informer and probably the keeper of his heart.





	In Which They Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Epilogue to My Brother's Boyfriend is a Monster. You have to read that one first or you'll miss out on a bunch of stuff.

**In Which They Come Back**

I smoothed out my yellow school jacket remembering what Xiumin had said after spending all of the night before ironing my uniform. The threat of being forced to eat mediocre kimchi pancakes everyday was as unappetizing as that lady's son on the television show we watched complained it was. There was no way I could go back to eating anything but the best. (Well, second best; the best was currently in New York). I had woken early to the screaming trill of three alarms Xiumin had made sure I set before leaving the apartment so I would have time to get properly dressed. Twice I had almost fallen asleep waiting for the bus since I would have probably just fallen over the moment I got to school had I take my usual walking path using what little energy I had. There was a thumping in my chest that I tried to ignore by primping myself. Xiumin had just had to remind me that Lu Han was a photographer and would want to take pictures of me at my best on my big day.

 

Lu Han would be here. It was almost a dream, like being told our mother was coming to visit, but this was much more real and instead of a bitter aftertaste biting on my tongue there was a sweet choking I kept swallowing to keep down.

 

Lu Han.

 

Chanyeol sent me pictures of my brother for my birthdays and Christmas. Two years I had looked forward to his quick calls while in the bathroom of his university or restrooms of restaurants when Lay and Lu Han were having a good day and his cute texts usually only containing one word and a symbol, mostly a happy face, but when he was feeling daring or late at night when he was headed to bed and I was just waking up, a heart. I didn't look forward to them only because they fed my brother complex, weakened by the Oceans and countries that separated us, but because it was a message from Chanyeol. His bright smile lit up every picture he sent, and if I didn't love my brother the way I do, Lu Han standing in the background with Kai's arm wrapped around him, either in their living room, at a park, crossing into Canada to visit other monster families, would be almost invisible.

 

Kai.

 

Referring to him with Lu Han still didn't settle well with me, but I still found myself smiling at my best friend, though, I wondered if the title was still valid when I spoke more to his brother than Kai himself. The relationship between Chanyeol and I was different, though.

 

Students were already being called up to the stage for the graduation ceremony. I had seen Xiumin standing awkwardly next to my father already, but no sign of any other monsters in the room. My father had been unsettled when Lu Han had told him he would be leaving. He started coming home more frequently after the first visit—no matter how much I had come to accept this was what Lu Han wanted and need, it was still hard not to show how I felt without my brother around even to my father who I had perfected the art of being emotionless on after our mother—but it had lessened over the past year. It had been a struggle for him to stay with me for any amount of time. He always thanked Xiumin for looking after me and tried to discipline me with stern talks that always ended half heartedly and with a sigh. I was his son, his only son, whose family had abandoned him. Lu Han's lie he had fed to my father was perfectly reasonable: He left to pursue a once in a lifetime chance to study at a prestigious art school in New York, a country he wouldn't be judged as easily for being a mixed race. My father could understand that, but that didn't mean he didn't feel some bitterness toward Lu Han.

 

I wondered how they would react when they saw each other here. Was Lu Han even in the condition to see anyone?

 

I followed my row up to one end of the stage and fiddled with the edges of my blazer. I couldn't look out at the crowd of students and family and friends to see if Lu Han had arrived yet. I didn't want to feel the disappointment if Kris deemed this a bad day for him and wouldn't let him come until after I had already officially graduated. My ears still stayed opened for the click of a camera. I would have felt more reassured had Kai graduated with me, but the school system in New York had pushed him up a grade and he had graduated the May before. Chanyeol had sent me a picture of Kai in his weird looking graduation gown. He looked like a prosecutor. Lu Han had handed him a bouquet of white roses and kissed his cheek.

 

My hands reached out in front of me and grasped at the air. I wanted a bouquet and kiss. Even if that was all I got of Lu Han before he had to leave again.

 

The girl in front of me made her way across stage. They announced a few of her rewards and then called my name. I tripped up the stairs and almost ran into the banner stand congratulating each student as they passed it. I could hear lots of cameras clicking. Was one of them Lu Han's? Chanyeol's phone? Or was it just the school paper and the group of admiring girls I had collected but never talked to?

 

The actual moment of graduation was pretty anti-climatic. I wasn't even sure who's hand I shook as I walked across tripping down the stairs. My cheeks were red from embarrassment, but someone had already tripped. Walking with grace across my graduation stage wasn't on my bucket list. I took my seat again and waited for the rest of the seniors to file through the ceremony. At some point, I opened the paper they had handed me onstage to keep myself distracted enough to not look around for Lu Han and found a couple awards inside, one for dance, that would belong to Kai had he stayed in school here, I had no doubt on that. Had they announced these? Had Lu Han heard? I wanted to see if Lu Han was here.

 

The school president gave a quick speech after all the students had gone through the motion and we all stood and bowed and I plopped back in my seat looking down at my feet. My heart was thumping hard again. I felt like I would throw up if I stood and I didn't want to risk that until the auditorium had been cleared out.

 

“Hey there, yeobo.”

 

My eyes went wide at the deep voice beside me then even wider when the words registered. I turned and jumped in my seat surprised to see a bush of colorful flowers, a large deep maroon colored orchid placed in the center.

 

“Yeobo?” I asked.

 

The 'bush' of flowers was suddenly thrust into my chest. I peaked around them to see a red faced Chanyeol, hair shorter than when we first met, but longer than it had been in the last picture he had taken and sent as they stood outside in the snow as the ball dropped on New Years with the caption 'Kris says I look like Spock'.

 

“I promised myself I'd call you that if you didn't fall on your face on stage,” he said.

 

A slow smile pulled at my lips and I shifted the huge bouquet between us and leaned in, placing my lips awkwardly and quickly on his before anyone could see. “It's not a bad thing to be called, and hi, hyung.”

 

Chanyeol blinked then smiled back, all his teeth showing. “Hi!”

 

Chanyeol was here...which meant Lu Han must be too. I started looking around.

 

“Your brother came, so stop looking for him. I just confessed to you,” Chanyeol said.

 

He was pouting and it was cute, but I couldn't focus on him knowing Lu Han was around here somewhere. “Sorry, but can we talk about that later? My dad's here too and I don't know if they can meet yet.”

 

Chanyeol's owlish eyes widened and he stood. “Right, right. It's best if they don't meet, Kris almost didn't let him come.”

 

I stood as well and followed Chanyeol to the back of the room. I caught sight of Kai standing in a corner with a camera stand looking awkward as some of our classmates came up to him recognizing him. When he saw me, he looked relieved and rushed forward.

 

“Sehun, why do all these girls remember me?” he asked.

 

I laughed and reached out, grabbing his hand at the wrist and shaking it once in a sort of hug. I would have hugged him, but the camera stand looked uncomfortable and I was sure he wouldn't let it down if it was Lu Han's. Your life was threatened if Lu Han entrusted you with any of his precious equipment.

 

Kai smiled and shook back. “You looked pretty good up there. I thought for sure you'd fall, but you managed to get by just fine.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “I heard your principal tried to grope you on stage.”

 

“She liked me a little too much,” Kai said and frowned. “I made it pretty obvious after graduation that I wasn't interested.”

 

I made a face knowing what that entailed. Though I knew it wasn't the most accepting place in the world, a gay couple could still kiss in public in New York.

 

“So, where is my brother?” I asked him.

 

“He went to the bathroom when all the students started filing out. As long as he was taking pictures of you, he was pretty good. He's usually pretty good, but excitement still triggers outbursts sometimes.”

 

I nodded not really understanding what an outburst was. Did monsters attack people when they were first changed? That was how Chanyeol had tried to describe it once. They kept recently changed monsters under strict surveillance since, when an outburst happened, they would attack anyone around them. Humans couldn't fight back. That was where all the vampire, werewolf, and other horror tales came from.

 

I turned to Chanyeol and handed him the bouquet. “Hold these for me.”

 

“Okay,” he said and I pushed past the other students to the closest bathroom.

 

There were a lot of boys in the bathroom, probably having held in all their pee during the ceremony. There was an empty stall next to one where I could see somewhat familiar shoes. I walked in it and waited for the bathroom to thin out. When there was only a couple boys left, I moved my foot under the stall door and poked the foot closest to me. There was a squeak and I smiled walking out. A few seconds later, Lu Han walked out as well, eyes black, but other than that, he seemed fine.

 

He seemed fine.

 

My heart swelled and I didn't give it a thought before launching forward and bringing my brother into a tight hug. “Hyung!”

 

Lu Han jumped a bit, but soon his arms wrapped around me and he started patting my back. His face buried into my neck and it felt like he was sniffing me. It tickled a bit, but I held out from retracting myself. Lu Han was here, in my arms again. If I wasn't in the boy's bathroom with one boy at the urinal giving us an odd look, I would have cried.

 

“You smell like Xiumin's cooking and Chanyeol.”

 

I laughed and leaned my head down a bit so my nose was buried in his hair. “You smell like Kai and bubble tea.”

 

“We got bubble tea before coming. It was to calm me down.”

 

I nodded and held him a little longer. When I let Lu Han go, I pouted and said, “Buy me one later, alright?”

 

He smiled. His eyes weren't black anymore either. He reached out long fingered delicate hands and gripped my face then started pulling at my skin. “What do you think you're doing demanding me to buy you stuff the moment you see me after two years.”

 

I laughed. Lu Han laughed. The bathroom door opened and Xiumin walked in. He blinked at Lu Han and slowly walked toward my brother a small smile on his face. He reached his hand out and Lu Han took it carefully. Xiumin turned to me.

 

“Your dad's looking for you.”

 

I looked at Lu Han. “Can you see him?”

 

Lu Han shook his head. “I'd rather not. I don't have anything to show for myself yet. Cover for me please.”

 

I nodded and left the bathroom to tell my father Lu Han was coming, but his plane got delayed. I didn't want to make my brother look bad, but I also didn't want to make them have to face each other again.

 

And I had to tell him I was going back with Lu Han to New York.

 

형

 

We stopped at a bubble tea shop after leaving the school. I had managed to get my father to go on ahead. He was staying at a hotel as usual. (He had tried to stay at the apartment, but I had gotten up only to find him in the living room with dark circles under his eyes as he watched television. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to move mother's figurines out into the living room, but without Lu Han there...I just wanted it to feel more like home.) Kai ushered Lu Han over to a corner. His eyes kept going black, but Chanyeol assured me as we went to the register that he wasn't about to attack anyone with Kai and now me close by.

  


“Is that why Kai's always holding Lu Han in the pictures you send?” I asked.

  


“Well, no, but I do try to take pictures only when they are being cuddly, and they're cuddly a lot, just more so when Lu Han needs it,” Chanyeol said.

 

“Why?”

 

Chanyeol turned to study the ordering board even though we had all already decided what we wanted. “Can I be honest and say I'm jealous of your brother complex.”

 

I could only see Chanyeol's eyes from the corners, but they appeared stern. I was afraid the ordering board might go up in flames soon. For all I knew, Chanyeol had the capability to do that. I lifted my hand to it to catch his attention. His eyes moved from the board and up my arm until he was looking at my face again. He seemed shorter, or maybe I had just grown taller. It made me happy in a way.

 

“You also smile really big in all the pictures you send. I can see all your teeth. I like your smile, Chanyeol,” I said.

 

Chanyeol's lips twitched and he turned away. He was probably giggling to himself like a girl. I thought he'd be the type to do that.

 

When we got back to the table, Kai was looking at Lu Han worriedly. My brother had his face buried in his hands.

 

“What's wrong?” I asked.

 

Kai looked up and gave me an apologetic look. “Sorry Sehun, Lu Han saw a couple of people from when he went to college here, it's getting to him. I'm going to take him to our old house to let him hash it out. We'll catch up to you guys or in the morning if it's too bad.”

 

I frowned, but handed Kai his and Lu Han's bubble tea. Lu Han kept his head down as he stood. He glanced at me quickly and gave me a hug. His body felt warm, warmer than usual and I could see marks creeping up his neck. After only a couple seconds, he pulled away and grabbed Kai's hand, being led out. I turned to Chanyeol frowning.

 

“Don't worry, Sehun, it happens. You can talk to your brother tomorrow.”

 

I nodded and took a seat playing with my bubble tea. “How long are you guys staying here? Where are the others?”

 

“It's just them, Kris, me, and Baekhyun. The others stayed back with Lay. His transformation is physically hurting him, not making him angry so he can't travel too often. It might sound silly, but we think he'll be the unicorn type of monster. They have healing powers.”

 

“Unicorn,” I said and poked my straw up and down in my drink trying to decide where to start drinking from, “that sounds like something I want to see.”

 

Chanyeol shifted in his seat. “You could see it if you wanted to.”

 

I leaned forward and took a long sip letting the sweetness of the drink calm my nerves that had been on the frits since my alarms went off that morning. “Where's Kris?”

 

“Work, that's how we were able to come. I might have actually set it up with Xiumin, but you can't tell Kris that,” Chanyeol said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “They're love story makes me sad, so even if they can't be together, I thought they could have a romp in Kris' temporary office for old time's sakes.”

 

“Speaking of romps for old time's sakes,” I said.

 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

 

“How are you and Baekhyun?”

 

That hopeful look fell instantly. Chanyeol sat back in his seat and sipped on his drink then sighed. “We're friends, Sehun. I told you before I wasn't helping him feed anymore. When Baekhyun's being stubborn, Kris is in charge of that. Baekhyun only came to find that Jongdae guy. I haven't seen him since we dropped off our luggage.”

 

“So, then what have you been doing for the past two years?”

 

Chanyeol twirled his straw around his drink and seemed to think of what to say. I watched his eyebrows furrow before he just sighed. “Masturbating to images of your awkward virgin actions the only two times we've had sex.”

 

I felt myself turning red. I knew I had been awkward, but Chanyeol had never called me out on it. He use to say it was cute, it was fine. It wasn't like he hadn't been awkward taking the catcher's position for the first time. “You're blunt today.”

 

“I confessed already, didn't I?”

 

“That wasn't much of a confession.”

 

Chanyeol put his bubble tea down on the table a little too hard. “What do you mean? Do you want me to just shout out, 'Oh Sehun I love you'?”

 

My chest tightened then loosened in a flutter of butterflies and I wanted to slap myself for the sudden enlightened happiness I felt hearing those words. “Yeah, actually.”

 

Chanyeol stared at me completely blanked. Slowly, he started to move his lips, but I leaned across the table and covered his mouth. I didn't think I could take it if he said it for real.

 

After a few seconds, he looked down at my hand then licked it. I pulled away making a disgusted face though I didn't feel disgusted by it, quite the opposite. He pouted, looking like a kicked puppy, and went back to drinking his bubble tea. I kicked his foot. He kicked back, a smile growing on his face as we started a footsie war under the table until his slightly longer legs captured one of my feet between his ankles. He looked quite proud of himself. I reached across the table and patted his hair. He looked up at my hand then at me. From this angle, I could look down on Chanyeol. I smiled softly and let my fingers curl in his hair, giving a slight tug.

 

“Chanyeol, how about you come back to the apartment with me?”

 

“For a romp for old time's sake?” he asked.

 

“No,” I said feeling a bit sad and remembered that the only other person Chanyeol had had sex with, a person he thought he might be able to make love to, ended up only needing him for what his body provided. I let my fingers slide softly down the side of his face. “I want to tell you what I told my father today.”

 

형

  


We were in a lip lock by the time we reached the apartment door. It wasn't one of those things that happened in a split second. The tension had probably started to climb even before I stole Chanyeol's bubble tea on the way here and pushed him into a pile of snow on the sidewalk then helped him up and we entangled our fingers together. And the elevator had been devoid of riders other than us. Then I asked a question that seemed so irrelevant now: “Did you get a scar from when Xiumin stabbed you with that giant icicle?” To which he answered: “Do you want to check?” I had pushed him up against the elevator doors, hands braced on his shoulders to make up for still being shorter than him and kissed him hard. When the elevator doors opened, he had to pushed forward, push against my lips, to not fall backwards.

 

As usual, I had forgotten to lock the door and we waltz right on in. I pushed him back, back, back, until he somehow managed to flip over the back of the couch. Chanyeol laid sprawled and dazed with both legs over the back of the couch and arms dangling down, looking up at the ceiling. I laughed and grabbed Chanyeol's leg to help him get his legs over the arm of the couch instead. He reached his arms out toward me and I grabbed his wrists, pulling Chanyeol up into a sitting position while bending over the arm, lips meeting Chanyeol's again. He struggled a bit, surprised. I was sure, if he wanted, he could have broken the hold I had on his wrist, but maybe he liked kissing me too much to complain whether he could use his hands at the moment or not. That was a thought I liked to entertain.

 

“Sehun,” he said, voice deeper with the breathlessness of kissing.

 

“Yeah.” I licked my lips and prepared to move in again. He turned his head so my lips ended up on his jawline. I nipped it, trying to execute some of the kissing I had seen performed on high grade porn, not that I had been masturbating to porn, it was for studying purposes, except that one threesome with the two girls and a guy. Ashamedly, I only purchased it because one of the girls looked like Chanyeol if he had dyed his hair blonde and didn't have the height of a model. That was the first time I masturbated to a girl, though I'm not sure that counts as what I was seeing in my head wasn't what was playing on the screen.

 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol said again and shivered. “Sehun, what...ah, where did you learn that...I mean...”

 

I chuckled, my lips on Chanyeol's neck. He had a long neck with lines carved deep into it showing every muscle. And he was starting to moan. Though Chanyeol's voice was naturally deeper than what his face would imply, I faintly remembered a few high pitched sounds escaping him that second time. There was a fascination to see how high I could make him scream and most of it was growing in my pants.

 

“...no, yes, Sehun~ tell me what you told your dad first,” Chanyeol whined.

 

My dad. And the fascination was gone.

 

I pulled away and ran a hand through my hair starting to feel embarrassment about jumping Chanyeol. I glanced at him and was caught in watching his long legs clad in tight jeans lift off the couch arm and settle in front of him, long fingered hands placed in his lap. His head tilted and he blinked at me with his large gorgeous eyes. They were usually so animated and if they weren't, they were serious or swirling with pleasure. I had never really taken notice of Chanyeol when he was just there. I had never looked at his eyes when they were just there staring back at me. Or maybe they just seemed beautiful because they were staring at the person they were pathetically in love with. And I was pathetically falling into their glossy dark pools.

 

I moved around Chanyeol and took a seat beside him on the couch. With a sigh, I flopped back, one arm going behind Chanyeol's shoulder, not on purpose at first, but he took at as an invitation and scooted closer to me so I let it fall around his shoulder. He was warm, he was always so comfortably warm.

 

“What did you tell your dad?” Chanyeol asked again.

 

“That I applied for college in New York.”

 

“Oh...wait, New York?”

 

I nodded and pressed my fingers into his shoulder. “Yeah, there's a dance school there. They haven't accepted me, but I figured I could just keep trying. It's not like I won't have hundreds years to do it.”

 

Chanyeol lifted his hand up and wrapped his fingers around mine on his shoulder. “What do you mean? Humans don't live that long.”

 

I swallowed. This was it. More than seeing Lu Han again, this was what kept me up every night for the past week. “I won't be human, though, will I?”

 

Chanyeol's hand fell from my fingers and he scooted even closer. He pressed his hand on my thigh and looked at me urgently. I could see him trying not to show excitement because what if I meant something different than he was hoping?

 

I didn't.

 

I reached my hand up and ruffled his hair. I sort of missed the mess of orange poodle hair. “I just confessed to you.”

 

“What kind of confession was that?” Chanyeol asked, but his eyes were twinkling.

 

I didn't laugh it off like I wanted to. I moved my hand to Chanyeol's chin, cupping it softly, and moved my face close to his. I tried my best to keep my eyes on his and lowered my voice.

 

“You're making me fall in love with you, Park Chanyeol.”

 

He smiled, all pearly whites as blinding as the sunlit snow. He held his hands on my thighs, nails digging in trying to contain himself probably from jumping on me in some elaborate hug. I didn't mind if he did, though. Every call, every picture he sent, they just made me think more and more about him, and though I couldn't picture anyone ever taking over even an inch of the space Lu Han occupied in my heart, Chanyeol didn't even have to try. This older boy, a monster of the worst kind had surrounded it like a barrier of warm heat. He knew how much Lu Han and even Kai meant to me and maybe that was what he loved in me, an obsessive devotion and want to protect. Maybe he....wanted to protect me, and I couldn't help but to be moved by that. He had taken an ice steak to the chest for me, given his butt virginity to me, gave me updates on Lu Han when he wasn't supposed to.

 

Chanyeol cared.

 

I didn't feel it mattered why.

 

“Chanyeol, bite me.”

 

Chanyeol pulled away from me with a jump. He stood and held his hands together nervously looking around. “I...”

 

I crossed my arms on my chest. “Are you backing out? You promised you would finish what you started, don't you remember my birthday two years ago?”

 

He blushed and ran his hand up and down his arm. “I know but I thought...you never actually agreed to it.”

 

“I didn't disagree either,” I said, “and I'm asking you now.”

 

“If it's just so you can be with Lu Han...you should as Kris or Kai to do it,” he said, head bowed.

 

I stood and went up to him. I grabbed the zipper of the light jacket he wore and tugged him forward by it. He had to brace his hands on my shoulder to keep from falling on top of me in a tangled mess of long limbs. Slowly, I started pulling it down, looking deep into his eyes. I wasn't so good with words and maybe that was why Chanyeol didn't believe me, but I could try to make him see it.

 

“Lu Han left me here because I don't need him as much as I think I do, but he needs someone. And I need someone, too, and it's not my brother, Chanyeol, it's you.”

 

“You'll get to be with your brother again if I finish the biting,” Chanyeol said and allowed me to slip the jacket off his shoulders.

 

“That's just a pro to being with you, Chanyeol, and in order to be with you, I have to become like you.” I grabbed his belt loops pressing him against me and traced my fingers on the leather before feeling the cold of his belt buckle. His fingers dug into my shoulders.

 

“I don't think I'm worth giving up your humanity for.”

 

His buckles fell free with a clink. I grinned and pressed my forehead against his. “My new goal in life is to show you just how much you are worth it.”

 

Chanyeol made a sound deep in his throat like a whimper and suddenly his lips were on mine. I pressed back immediately, hands falling to his hips to allow more room for his hands that were now moving along my shoulders and pushing my coat off. It fell at my feet in and over stuffed mess and I walked backwards, on top of it, pulling Chanyeol with me. I stopped at the edge of the couch and sat. Chanyeol looked down at me curiously. I grinned and unzipped his pants, pulling down his zipper and then pushed both his pants and boxers down so they landed around his feet beside my coat.

 

Chanyeol's penis was quite erect yet. I hadn't seen it in this state before and started fiddling with it watching it grow. I glanced up at Chanyeol. He was blushing madly, half his face contorted in a cute but ugly expression that made my heart hurt with affection. I wanted to laugh at him, but there were other things I wanted to do more, so many other things. When Chanyeol's length was nice and hard in my hand, I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around his tip. Chanyeol gasped and dug his nails into my shoulder. I relaxed my throat and tried to take as much of Chanyeol in as I could. He wasn't on the small side, and had Baekhyun been a virgin when they had sex I would imagine he would be in a lot of pain, but I was still proudly bigger.

 

I looked up at Chanyeol. He had a hand covering his mouth as he looked down at me, eyes wet with pleasure and shock. Inwardly I was gloating. It was the first time I had attempted a blow job. Chanyeol appeared extremely shy about it though I was sure Baekhyun must have done this for him. I didn't want to think about their old relationship. I was the only one who had been inside Chanyeol and the only one he would make love to. And now I would get to see how Chanyeol was really like during sex. He didn't have to try to act like he knew what he was doing and lead me along. I had enough baseless confidence to act like I knew what I was doing from researching on the computer.

 

He was hot in my mouth, much warmer than I thought was typical, but he was always warm, it was just part of his monster ability. A moaned escaped from behind his hand as I started bobbing my head up and down, switching between sucks and licking and occasionally pulling off to suck on the skin around it. Chanyeol moved his hand from my shoulder to my hair and tugged hard. His hips started moving as well, a couple high pitched keens erupting from his muffled dark chocolate deep moans that with straight to my own erection straining against my school uniform pants. When I could taste heavy beads of precum on my tongue, a salty taste with more bitter than sweet, I pulled off and leaned back on the couch.

 

“Sehun~” Chanyeol whined.

 

I moved my hands to my pants and undid them, kicking them off and unbuttoned my uniform jacket and the first few of my shirt then reached out for Chanyeol's hand. He grabbed it and I tugged him forward watching, and not hiding it, as his penis bounced in front of my face then pressed against my shirt when he sat in my lap, grinding against the buttons at my stomach.

 

“Aren't you going to take this off?” he asked, fingers sliding down my still closed buttons.

 

“No,” I said and grabbed his hand.

 

I was living out a bit of a fantasy I had had to have sex with Chanyeol in our uniforms. Unfortunately, he was already a college student. I let his hand go and moved my own to his shirt, a long sleeved t-shirt, and lifted it. Chanyeol lifted it off the rest of the way and I stared at his chest. He was lightly sculpted like one of those David statues and I moved my hands along his torso to feel each etched in line and sanded curve of muscle. I had started working out along with dancing, I wanted to develop these sorts of lines for Chanyeol to admire as well. He shivered beneath my fingers and I looked up at him to meet half lidded glittering eyes. I moved forward and kissed his skin. His hands curled into my hair. My lips found prize on a nipple and he rutted against my stomach with each suck until his whole body was overheated and covered in spot bumps. I petted his sides and his back and he lifted himself, burying his nose in my hair as I moved my hands to pull apart his butt cheeks, squeezing the firm flat muscle there.

 

“I don't have lube,” Chanyeol muttered into my hair.

 

I moved one hand to my jacket pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. It would have been embarrassing had it fallen out of my pocket onstage if I had fallen and it would have been depressing to find it in there if I left the ceremony without having to seen even Chanyeol. I hadn't been sure whether I would jump on him the moment I saw him or not. It had been a while since I realized I had fallen in love with him.

 

“C-cold,” Chanyeol said as my lube slicked fingers pressed against his hole.

 

The first one slid in easier than I remembered and I got chills remember Chanyeol had said the only sexual activities he'd had for the past two years was masturbating to images and memories of me inside him. Did he finger himself? Did he do it often enough that it would be easy to slide a couple fingers inside? Did he have toys? Chanyeol moved his hips as I pressed another finger in and started to move them around, brushing against my own length. We both gasped.

 

Chanyeol continued thrusting against me, one of his hands holding our members together as I entered a third finger and tried to make sure he was thoroughly stretched. I hadn't practiced on myself. It was an irking thought and it would be a long time before I ever let Chanyeol top me if he even asked.

 

When I pulled my fingers out, Chanyeol let go of our members and sat up a bit. He took the lube from me and slathered it on my length with gentle quick strokes then aligned himself. I looked up. Chanyeol looked nervous. We had confessed in the most ungracious way, but this was still potentially making love, not sharing warmth and need and planting the seeds of potential feelings like the last two times. This was actually it. I tried to give him an assuring look, though nerves were starting to grow in my stomach as well. He suddenly grabbed my face, his own changing from scared to that decisive look that left me unable to deny anything he suggested or asked. Chanyeol leaned down and pressed our lips together in a rough kiss. Before I could even respond, he had plunged himself down.

 

It hurt. I could tell by the slight iron taste of blood that seeped into my mouth when he bit my lip. I ignored it and slid my tongue between his lips, tasting the after-sweet taste of bubble tea and the spiciness that was his. My hands held his hips, rubbing them and growing harder waiting for him to start moving. When Chanyeol did move, it was a warm heaven encasing me, like heated wet slick being folded and pressed against my sensitive flesh. I held his hips, and after he had started a good rhythm, thrust up to get the bounces higher and landing deeper.

 

Kisses passe between us in heaving strokes of tongue and nips along jawlines and necks. An excitement built up in me every time I felt Chanyeol's teeth along my neck and I stilled for just a moment. The action caused him to whine and pull away, pressing himself tighter around me. I moaned a lot. I was still much too inexperienced to know if that was unattractive and how to keep them inside. Chanyeol made all sorts of other sounds, most of which had my name tagged to them, and when I moved my hips a certain way, he made that high pitched keen.

 

He came first after a frenzy of rubbing himself against my stomach and squeezing around my length. I switched our positions, pressing Chanyeol down onto the couch, our legs half off the edge. All my careful studying went out the window as I pounded hard into him ready to release inside this boy...this monster...that had stolen everything from me in a sense, but also given me a new look on what I wanted in life.

 

I wanted him.

 

“I'm cumming,” I warned.

 

Chanyeol was breathless under me taking my movements with small swirls of his hips. He reached out, grabbed my faced, and pulled me down. His lips pressed against my neck as I came and then his teeth tore into the skin, canines going slightly deeper than the rest. It stung, but with the aftershocks of orgasm pulsing through my body, it was a rare pleasure.

 

We laid on the couch for a while. Lu Han would come over and night and return to his room for the few days they planned to stay. Kai would stay with him.

 

“You're going to stay too, right?” I asked, the blanket on the couch pulled up around squished together naked bodies.

 

Chanyeol stroked my hair. “Yeah, I have to make sure you don't go tearing Kai up because you catch them getting frisky in the bathroom or something. I'm not sure who Lu Han would attack when it was both of his loved ones fighting.”

 

I chuckled and nuzzled into his neck. “I still need one more bite before I'm actually a monster.”

 

“Don't ruin your birthday gift,” Chanyeol said.

 

I smiled. My birthday was only a couple months away.

 


End file.
